


Coming Out.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Series: Red White and Royal Blue, The Next Generation. [3]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Children of Characters, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Haircuts, Kid Fic, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Non-binary character, Other, Pansexual Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Queer Character, Queer Families, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: Pez, Nora and June's 10 year old starts to express an interest in experimenting with gender, and soon ends up coming out to their parents as non-binary.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz & June Claremont-Diaz, Alex Claremont-Diaz & Nora Holleran, Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Percy "Pez" Okonjo, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo, June Claremont-Diaz/Percy "Pez" Okonjo, Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo
Series: Red White and Royal Blue, The Next Generation. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Coming Out.

Percy Okonjo has always lead a rather lavish lifestyle, the son of two amazing Business Owners and Scientists, Heir to Okonjo Industries, best friends with The Prince of Wales, and now husband to former FDOTUS June Claremont-Diaz, and former Second Granddaughter (a term she herself made up) Of The United States, Nora Holleran. 

Pez always loved the lavish and extravagant life he lead, he never imagined himself being the kind of person to want to settle in one spot and live out a quiet and normal(ish) life, however that is exactly where he has found himself at the grand age of 47, married, settled in DC and proud dad to two kids who he couldn’t possibly love more, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Today, a warm Spring day in 2045, Pez has found himself feeling excited about doing grocery shopping, mainly because he gets to spend some quality time with his 10 year old daughter Mía, while her 15 year old older brother Mateo, is at a friend’s house all day. 

Pez’s mind is filled with thoughts of what he can make for dinner tonight, work, his, June and Nora’s upcoming anniversary, and more, when he is pulled from these thoughts by the sound of his daughter’s voice. 

“Daddy?” Mía calls for him, tugging on his shirt as they walk through the aisles of Costco. Pez shakes his head a little to clear his mind, then smiles down at Mía, who is June’s little twin, with gorgeous dark brown skin, thick and curling black hair and the most beautiful big brown eyes, along with June’s bone structure and eye shape, leaving her really with just Pez’s mouth and nose. He doesn’t mind though, he loves that she looks so much like June. 

“Sorry love I got a bit lost in my thoughts there, what’s up?” He asks. 

“Can I get my haircut today, please?” Mía asks hopefully. 

“Sure thing babe, after we finishing the shopping I’ll take you to the salon or the barber’s.” Mía’s face lights up in delight and she grins ear to ear.

“I want it really short this time! But not _too_ short, I don’t want my curls to go away. I want it like _Tío_ Alex! _Tío_ Henry always says that _Tío_ Alex has really nice hair!” Mía exclaims in an excited tone, practically skipping alongside Pez. 

“Okay love, I think that would really suit you, you can hardly see your gorgeous face now with all this hair in the way, hm?” Pez teases, smoothing his hands over her hair, making Mía giggle and squirm away from him.

“Maybe if I cut my hair short and look like _Tío_ Alex, a Prince or Princess will fall in love with me too!” Mía exclaims. Pez laughs loudly, he was not expecting her to say that. The things this child comes out with sometimes, she is so sweet and silly, he loves how happy and care-free she is. 

“Maybe my love, maybe.” 

A few minutes later as they pass the clothing section, Mía tugs on Pez’s shirt again. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes love?” 

“Can I get some new clothes, please?” Mía pleads. Pez raises an eyebrow at her, she has a closet full of clothes she herself picked out, back home. He, Nora and June don’t struggle for money by any means but that doesn’t mean they just throw their money around on anything, unless there’s a good reason to buy something, they’re not spending the money. 

“What's wrong with the clothes you’ve got at home?” He asks. Mía flushes slightly. 

“They’re... they’re too girly, I want more boyish clothes, like trousers and t-shirts and stuff.” Usually Mía prefers to wear dresses and skirts, she does have a few pairs of trousers and some t-shirts, jumpers, etc. but she hardly ever wears them. 

This makes Pez begin to suspect that something is going on with Mía, he remembers being her age and wanting to explore and experiment with clothing, thankfully his parents were all for it and let him do whatever he liked in the clothing and makeup department, it really helped Pez to discover themselves and their gender (or rather lack thereof.) Maybe Mía is trying to do the same, which is perfectly fine of course. A big part of him wants to ask Mía if that’s what this is about, but he knows he needs to wait for her to come to him and tell him if it is the case, asking would put pressure on her and he doesn’t want to do that, if Mía is trans then she needs to come out at her own speed in her own time.

“Alright, well if you don’t want your skirts and dresses anymore we can do a clear out of your closet to make room for your new clothes, and donate the skirts and dresses to the shelter.” Pez decides, knowing there are lots of kids at the shelter who would love to have clothes like Mía’s. 

“No!” Mía protests. “I don’t want to give up my skirts and dresses I still love them too, I just want jeans and t-shirts and stuff too, and then I can choose what I want to wear everyday, cuz some days I really like my twirly and swishy dresses but other days I hate them and wanna wear jeans and a t-shirt or something, a-and other days I-I wanna wear something that’s kind of a mix!” Hearing the panic in Mía’s voice at the thought of having to give away her skirts and dresses, breaks Pez’s heart and makes him feel so, so guilty. 

“Oh baby girl don’t panic, it’s okay you don’t have to give your dresses and skirts away, I just thought you didn’t want them anymore, you said they’re too girly for you.” Pez gently says, crouching down to his daughter’s height and wiping at her tears. 

“They’re too girly for today, that’s why I wanted to wear Mateo’s old clothes, all mine or too girly, and I don’t want to dress girly today, I want to dress more like a boy today.” Mía sniffles. 

“That’s okay my love, you can dress however you like whenever you like. How about we finish the shopping, get your hair cut and then stop on the way home and pick up some new clothes for you, then maybe tomorrow when I’m at work you and your mum and mama can go get some more clothes, how does that sound?” Pez softly suggests, taking Mía’s little hands in his and looking her in the eye. She sniffles and nods. 

“Good.” She quietly says. 

“Okay, we all good now?” Pez asks. Again, Mía nods. “You up for a hug or shall we just get on with the shopping?” Mía answers him by throwing her arms around him and squeezing tightly, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“Love you daddy.” She quietly says. Pez kisses her forehead. 

“Love you too baby girl, love you too.”

They quickly finish up the shopping, load up the car and at Mía’s request head to a barber shop instead of a hair salon. He sincerely hopes the workers there will be understanding and accept his daughter, not tell her she’s in the wrong place or belittle her, she’s already likely going through a lot trying to figure out her identity, she doesn’t need strangers to invalidate her. 

10 minutes later they head into the barber shop that Mía picked out on Google Maps, Mía seeming a little nervous but mostly excited, while Pez is a nervous wreck. 

The person at the reception desk greets them with a warm smile. 

“Hi there, how can I help you today?” They cheerfully asks. 

“Hi, do you take walk in appointments?” Pez asks. 

“We sure do.” 

“Do you do kids hair?” 

“We most certainly do.” 

“Mía, you wanna tell them what you want done to your hair?” Pez encourages his daughter to speak up. 

“Um, I want it cut really short please, like my dad’s but just a little bit longer, so I don’t loose my curls.” Mía does her best to sound confident and grown-up. 

“We can certainly do that for you sweetheart, what’s your name?” The barber gently asks. 

“Mía, Mía Claremont-Diaz-Holleran-Okonjo, but you can just call me Mía.” Pez winces a little when she lists off all her last names, poor kid, but they made up for it by only giving her one middle name, Nicole. 

“Alright Mía, well if you want to come with me we can get started.” 

So for the next half an hour Pez sits by the reception desk, waiting for Mía to be finished, grateful the barber seemed very friendly and inclusive, but also nervous and worried that they’ll mess Mía’s hair up and upset her. 

Half an hour after arriving, Pez hears Mía’s familiar voice nearing him. 

“Daddy daddy look!” He hears her squeal. He looks up from his phone and hardly recognizes the child in front of him. Gone are Mía’s waist-length curls, her hair now just brushes the tips of her ears, her hair is bright and shiny and she looks so, so happy, and so grown up. 

“Oh Mía.” Pez softly says. “Oh you look amazing baby, you look so grown up! Do you like it?” She nods enthusiastically. 

“Uh-hu! I really really love it!” 

When paying, Pez gladly gives a 100% tip, the barber who did Mía’s hair made her so extremely happy, they really deserve it. 

Once that’s done they stop by Old Navy and pick out some new clothes for Mía, mostly some graphic print t-shirts, a few flannel jackets to go over the t-shirts, some trousers, shoes and a couple of jumpers. Once paid for, at Mía’s request, Pez takes her to the bathrooms so she can change out Mateo’s old clothes that are a bit big on her, and into her new ones. When she steps out, Pez doesn’t think he has ever seen her so happy. 

Mía is extremely eager to show her moms her new haircut and outfit, so it’s no surprise when Pez pulls into the driveway to their home and Mía jumps out of the car before it’s even fully stopped moving. 

“Mama, mommy!” Mía yells, running into the house. 

“In here _mija_!” June calls out from the kitchen. She dashes into the kitchen to see June putting away dishes and Nora making a cup of coffee. They get quiet the surprise when they turn to face their daughter. 

“Oh Mía!” June gasps. “Oh you look so different!” 

“You look like a mini Alex, you poor thing!” Nora jokes, earning a giggle from her daughter. 

“Do you like it? My hair and my new clothes?” She tentatively asks. 

“Oh I love them baby, you look so good!” June tells her, holding her arms out for a hug. 

“What inspired the impromptu haircut and outfit change?” Nora asks, setting her mug down as June hugs Mía tightly. Mía shrugs. 

“Just wanted to, I don’t like having long hair anymore it’s really annoying, and today I wanted to wear clothes like this, instead of a dress or a skirt.” She says, stepping back and holding her arms out to show off her outfit. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her as happy as when she got her hair cut.” Pez adds, walking in and setting the shopping bags down on the kitchen island. 

“Well I’m so glad you’re happy, _mi pequeño amor_.” June says, smiling at Mía and pushing a stray hair back from her face.

“And so am I, but I gotta say I am not a fan of how grown up you look, I mean it’s bad enough you have the audacity to be ten years old already, but now you go and look 12 on me? You have to stop growing up so fast!” Nora teases, crouching beside June and Mía. Mía smiles and giggles. 

“But I’ll always be your baby, mama!” Nora’s face immediately softens, she looks ready to cry as she puts a hand over her heart and leans her forehead against June’s shoulder.

“Oh my god that is the sweetest thing you have ever said, you are seriously too cute for me to handle.” Nora softly says, looking up to smile at her daughter. 

“Hug?” Mía hopefully asks, holding her arms out. 

“Of course!” Nora wraps her daughter in a tight embrace, when she throws herself at her. 

“Love you mama.” 

“I love you too _neshama shelli._ ” 

Later that evening, the four of them curl up on the sofa together, Nora had suggested they watch a movie, but Mía had wanted to watch Ellen’s inauguration ceremony from 2016, she’s at the age now where she’s becoming very interested in topics like feminism and she’s realizing just how special and cool it is to be the granddaughter of the first Female President of America. 

Halfway through, Mía speaks up for the first time since they put the T.V. on. 

“Mama.” Mía begins, looking up at June. “Why do you go by your middle name? How come everyone calls you June, but your real name is Catalina?” She curiously asks. 

“Well from what your _abuelo_ and _abuelita_ tell me, it’s because I was a really clingy baby, so they called me ‘June-bug’ all the time, then that got shortened to just ‘June’ and they just started using it more than Catalina, a little bit like how your _Tío_ Alex is actually called Alexander, but he goes by Alex, or like how your dad is Percy but goes by Pez.” June explains, stroking Mía’s hair back from her face.

“How come you named me Mía? Am I named after someone, like how Arthur is named after his grandpa and _abuelo_ and _abuelito_ and Uncle Philip?” Mía curiously asks. 

“No _mija_ , we actually struggled for a long time to find a name for you, it was actually your _abuelo_ who suggested the name to us, two days before you were born, that’s how we named you.” June explains. 

“So... you wouldn’t be sad, or mad if I... changed my name?” Mía timidly asks. 

“No baby, not at all.” Pez answers. Nora switches the T.V. off and shifts in her seat to face Mía. 

“Is everything okay Mía, do you want to talk to us about anything?” She gently asks. 

“I just... I don’t like being called Mía, it’s too girly.” She quietly says. 

“Okay, do you want a more masculine name?” June calmly asks. Mía shakes her head. 

“No, I want something in the middle, like my friend Jesse, that could be a name for anyone!” She says. 

“How about Nico? A shortened version of your middle name, Nicole?” Nora suggests. Mía’s face lights up and she nods enthusiastically. 

“Yeah! I like that one! I wanted to be called Nico!” 

“Okay, and what about middle names?” June asks, her arms still around Nico. 

“Ummmm, oh I like Theo! It’s kinda like _Abuelito’s_ name, but with a T and a H instead of an L!” Nico exclaims, making her parents chuckle. June pulls her closer and kisses her head. 

“That’s right, it is like your _Abuelito’s_ name, and he’ll be so happy to know he inspired your middle name.” June says.

“So Nico Theo Claremont-Diaz-Holleran-Okonjo?” Pez asks, once again feeling like a bit of an arse for giving Nico (and Mateo) so many last names, though his guilt lessens when he remembers Henry and Alex named their eldest kid Charlotte Elena Catherine Claremont-Diaz-Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor. 

“Uh-hu!” Nico replies, nodding enthusiastically. 

“Okay, we’ll call you Nico from now on then, and if when you’re older you want to change it legally, we’ll help you. Do you want us to tell the rest of the family, like your _Abuelita, Abuelo, Abuleito_ and your _Tíos_ and _Tías_?” June asks. Nico shakes her head.

“No, I wanna do it myself.” Nico is then quiet for a minute, looking down at her lap and fiddling with her hands, before looking back up at her parents. 

“Can I... um.... dad you know how um... sometimes you use they/them pronouns?” Nico asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“Can I... can I use they/them pronouns, all the time? Instead of she/her?” Nico’s little voice is full of fear and very timid. 

“Oh babe you can use whatever pronouns you want and we’ll respect that.” Nora firmly says, placing a hand on Nico’s shoulder and looking them in the eye.

“I think.... I think I’m non-binary.” Nico quietly admits. “I... I donno what gender I am yet, o-or if I have one, but I know I don’t always just feel like a girl and I don’t always feel like just a boy.” Nico tells them, clearly still trying to figure this all out them-self. 

Of course non of the three parents are shocked, Pez went through exactly with Nico is going through now, and June and Nora did so much research on being able to spot signs that you’re child may be trans.

“You’re still our baby, no matter what and we’ll always love you.” Nora assures Nico, reaching out to squeeze their hand lovingly. 

“You can be whatever you want my love, don’t listen to people who tell you can’t. People told _abuletia_ she couldn’t become a lawyer, then she did, they told her she couldn’t get into the house, or congress or senate, but she did, and they told her she couldn’t become President, but you know what? She did, and she fixed this country and made it into the safe and happy place it is today. So don’t you let anyone tell you can’t do something, because you absolutely can.” 

“And hey, don’t forget I’m non-binary too, so if you ever need someone to talk to who knows and understands what you’re going through, I’m always here.” Pez says, reaching out to squeeze Nico’s hand. 

Nico feels a huge sense of relief and lets them self be embraced by and fussed over by their parents. 

Nico may think they’re coming out is going to be a big shock to everyone, but little do they know that across the pond in London, in Anmer hall, sits their cousin Eddie, third in line for the throne. In that room Eddie sits between his parents, who are looking at him with grave concern and worry. After a few seconds, Eddie looks up, tears in his eyes and in a wobbly and shaky tone says 

“Mum, dad, I.... I’m trans.” 


End file.
